


Workout Warrior

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [28]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gyms, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Two best friends – the asthmatic engineer Tali and the undergoing-PT cop Garrus can only gawk in wonder at the routine that retired soldier Shepard puts herself through.Prompt: Gym AUPairing: Female Shepard/Tali/Garrus





	Workout Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“That is...that is a lot of weight to squat.”

“Thanks, Tali, I’ve been--”

Tali coughed, interrupting Garrus’s purring. “I meant her.” 

Garrus looked where Tali was pointing, toward a stocky redhead. “She has definitely never skipped leg day. Or arm day. Or core muscle day. Or anything, really.” 

“What do you think, construction?”

Garrus shook his head. “Those tattoos look military. Spec Ops, maybe.” He flexed his rehabbing shoulder. “Some of the guys on the force have ink that looks similar.”

“Then what’s she doing, slumming around a civilian gym?” Tali switched to more curls on her other arm. “A civilian gym that doesn’t even have wi-fi,” she added. “How many is that? Twenty? Come on, she’s going to the treadmills.”

“W-wait,” Garrus spluttered, securing the weights. “Are we stalking her?”

“Just think of it as surveillance work, Garrus,” Tali needled him. “Admit it, you’re intrigued by her.”

“I suppose you do need to work on your cardio,” he hedged. “Let’s go.”

They followed the stranger to the next room with the treadmills at what Garrus considered a discreet distance. “Where is she?” Tali hissed under her breath.

“You mean me?” The redhead appeared behind them, arms crossed. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you watching me.” She looked them over. “Can’t say I mind too much. Going to watch me run a few miles? Or did you have other ideas on getting hot and sweaty?”

Tali looked over at Garrus and offered him her fist to bump with a shit-eating grin.


End file.
